When Everything Goes Your Way
by McB
Summary: Nine years later, five friend are out to find another. Mostly based around Chandler. I promise it will get better!
1. Searching

AN: Sorry I haven't really been updating my other fics but I'm getting to it ok? I've had this idea in my head for about a week and it has been bugging the hell out of me so I just have to get it out. I know you will probably think it sucks but I.Don't.Care. Any ways, this takes place in the future, everything was the way it is now except Monica and Chandler never got married, they dated but once the group started to spilt apart, they did too. Everybody moved away, Ross and Rachel are married and have Emma and live in Seattle. Joey and Phoebe live together but are not married, they are in New Jersey, Joey is a successful actor and Phoebe is still a masseuse. Monica lives with and is engaged to a guy named Kevin and they live in Boston. And nobody knows where Chandler lives or if he is married or even dead because he was the last one in New York. This story mainly focuses around Chandler even though it won't seem like it in the beginning. I don't know if I'm gonna have this be a Chandler Monica story yet so yeah. That's all ya need to know, on with the story.  
  
Nine years. Had it really been nine years Monica thought to herself. She was getting married in 4 weeks and none of her former friends had responded to the invitations she sent out. Even though she wasn't able to locate Chandler, she sent one back to his old apartment just in case he still lived there. She was surprised while at the same time this is exactly what she had expected, that none of them would call, or write, or even send an email. This was going to be the happiest day of her life and all she wanted was them there, to watch her walk down the isle. The only people that she knew for sure where they lived were Ross and Rachel, and since they weren't going to come to her, she was going to go to them, and also see if they knew where everybody else was. She was sitting on a plane on her way to Seattle wondering if they would be happy to see her. They really had no reason but she hadn't really stayed in contact with them over the years. She was feeling very sleepy, having not slept at all the night before. She was too anxious to see her brother and best friend again. Kevin had stayed back in Boston to perfect the final things on the wedding, they had decided to get it all arranged early so they wouldn't have to worry about running out of time. She folded an old picture of the six of them sitting in central perk in half and stuffed it back in her shirt pocket as she fell into a light sleep.  
  
It had been 4 hours since she landed and it was now two in the afternoon. She had caught an early flight so she would be able to get to their house the same day. After an hour of trying to get a rental car at the airport she was finally at their front door. She looked down at herself to make sure she looked neat and then knocked on the door five times. About 10 seconds later she heard the door being unlocked and then it opened. Ross stood on the other side with a shocked expression on his face. Monica just looked back and smiled. She hopped by the expression he was wearing that he was shocked as in happy to see her instead of an angry shock. He took a step forward and rapped his arms around her. "What took you so long?" He whispered in her ear. "I don't know, I guess we just lost touch." Monica replied. "So what brings you to Boston?" Ross asked. "Well actually I was wondering why you didn't reply to the invitation I sent you." "What invitation? Invitation for what?" He asked confused. "Can I come in? It is kinda cold out. And what do you mean 'what invitation?' The one for my wedding." "You're getting married?! Oh that's great, and yeah come in." He said stepping out of the way. She made her way inside and saw Rachel and a 12 year old Emma sitting at the table talking. "MONICA!" Rachel yelled and ran over to her, throwing her arms around her in a tight hug. "Well it's good to see you too Rachel," Monica said while being squeezed to death. "Rachel, did we ever get an invitation to a wedding?" Ross asked as he sat down. "No, who's getting married?" Rachel asked. "I am." Monica said happily. "OH Congratulations!" Rachel yelled, throwing her arms around her once again. Monica just laughed. "Well if you guys didn't get yours, then maybe the other guys didn't either." Said Monica. "Oh well we have Joey's number, we talk to them all the time, they never said anything about it." Ross said from his spot at the table next to a very silent Emma. (Ok just pretend that Monica said hi and everything to Emma and crap cause I hate writing dialog!)  
  
"Wait a minute, you still talk to Joey and Phoebe but you never talk to me?" Monica said. "Well, they're so much closer than you and you just kind of drifted away." Rachel replied. "Oh well, no use in getting mad over it now. Have you guys heard from Chandler at all?" Monica asked. "No, the last we saw or heard from him was when we moved, we lost touch with him too. Joey might know where he lives, I think he said he talked to him like a year after he moved away." Ross said. "Could you call him and ask him then, and ask him if he and Phoebe will come to my wedding too. I have to get back to my hotel, they're holding my bags for me since I was in a hurry, I didn't bother to stop and get a room yet." Monica said while walking towards the door. "Well you could just stay here ya know?" Rachel asked following Monica. "Ok, then I don't have to waste money on a hotel, if that's ok with you guys." Monica said. "Of course, we've got lots of room!" "Ok then. I'll be back here in about half an hour. Bye." Monica said while walking out the door.  
  
3 days later  
  
Monica had caught up with Joey and Phoebe and they went out to lunch with Ross and Rachel and everybody talked about where they were in life and what was going on. Joey said that last he heard from Chandler, he said that Chandler lived in Hollywood. He hadn't talked to him since a year and a half after he moved so he didn't know if he was still there. But that didn't matter to them, they were now all sitting on a plane to Los Angeles in search of Chandler. They didn't know how or even if they would find him but they didn't care, as long as they tried. The plane landed and the five friends got off and made their way to the nearby hotel. They got three rooms and headed out into the busy city of Hollywood, in search of their long lost friend. 


	2. Finding

AN: Ok, here's the second chapter, this one is better than the first one, like I said, it is going to get better but you just have to wait. And I really could use some reviews ya know. Oh well, I have nothing to say, on with the story.  
  
The five friends had been out searching the city all day long with no sign of Chandler. When they checked with his old office in New York, they said he had transferred to Hollywood but when they checked with the office here, they said he had quit over 6 years ago. The five of them were sitting in a small coffee shop next to the window, trying to escape the paparazzi that had been following Joey around. Phoebe took a sip of her coffee and looked out the window, only to see a man walking down the other side of the street that appeared to be Chandler. "THERE HE IS!" She shouted. Everybody looked out the window and saw him. He was walking with another man that Joey recognized as a cinematographer that worked on a movie with him once and had become friends. "What is he doing with Jerry?" He asked from his spot at the window. "Who? Wait, never mind, come on we have to go get him!" Monica said as they all got up and walked to the door only to be bombarded by screaming fans of Joey's, holding pictures and snapping pictures of him. There was no way that they would ever catch up to him now, they couldn't even get out of the shop.  
  
**********  
  
15 minutes later they were finally able to get out and were once again walking the streets of Hollywood. "Well that's just great, look what your being famous has brought us! Now we'll never find him!" Rachel snapped. "Hey don't say that, at least we know he is here and not somewhere else in this god forsaken world!" Phoebe yelled back. "Hey guys, come on don't fight!" Ross whined. "Hey Joey, you said you knew the guy he was walking with right?" Monica asked. "Yeah," he replied. "Well couldn't we just ask him if he knows where Chandler lives?" "Hey! Yeah! I don't know where Jerry lives but he might still be at his office. Come on, we only have like half an hour before he should be out of there!" He said as they all took off running.  
  
**********  
  
They all arrived at his office and Joey walked inside the building. Passing many other celebrities on his way to the elevator, he got in and went up to the fifth floor. He got off and walked down the narrow hallway. He arrived at his room, knocked 3 times and walked in. Jerry was sitting behind his desk and looked up when Joey came in. "Hey Joey! Nice to see you again. What can I do for you?" He got up and gave Joey a hug. "Well I was wondering if you could tell me something. I saw you walking with Chandler Bing earlier- "Ah yes, me and him go way back, what about him?" Jerry butts in. "Well" Joey continued. "I was wondering if you could tell me where he lives. You see we used to be best friend about nine years ago, then we just kind of fell apart, we had a whole little group going, and they're all down stairs. I really need to know where he lives, it's urgent. You wouldn't happen to have his address would you?" Joey explained. "Oh yeah, I think I remember him talking about you guys once, but yes I have his address, I keep all the addresses of anybody that's ever worked for me, just because it's hard to find good talent around here." He said walking behind his desk once again and started going through some files. 'He worked for you? What?' Joey thought to himself. "Ah ha! Here it is!" He quickly jotted it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Joey. "Thanks a bunch Jerry, I owe you one!" Joey yelled already half way out the door.  
  
"I got it! I got it!" He yelled as he ran over to his friends, waving the paper in the air. "That's great! Come on! Let's go!" Monica yelled, grabbing the paper from him and running out the door with the other friends close behind. They hailed a taxi and piled in. The gave the driver the piece of paper and they were on their way.  
  
**********  
  
They arrived at his house and were standing on the opposite side of the street, looking at it in amazement. The place was huge. With gates at the front and hedges around the outside, trimmed off to match the height of the gate. "Wow! His house is even bigger than mine!" Joey said in astonishment. "Wow." Was all Monica could get out. Just as they were about to cross the street and head for the house they saw Chandler run around in front of it, going around to the side with another man chasing him holding a gun. Chandler was looking down at his gun, trying to load and run at the same time, he turned around and shot at the man but nothing hit him. The other man fired his gun back at Chandler but nothing hit him either. Chandler quickly started to run up a ladder that was attached to the side of his house and went up to the roof. The other man was quick to follow as Chandler ran at full speed towards the other end of the roof before leaping off heading head, on towards the ground.  
  
The other friends watched, shocked, as the whole scene played out in front of them. Too shocked to move.  
  
T B C  
  
Ok believe me, I'm not evil, I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD GET BETTER AND ALL I CAN SAY IS I'M TRYING! Ok now I have loads and loads of other crap to get to! Don't forget, REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTERS!!!!! Later peeps (I don't think I've ever used peeps in my life before, sept for the marshmallow peeps. Hehehe) 


	3. Found

AN: Wow, I'm writing this a lot faster than I had anticipated! I was thinking about this story and there were 2 ways I could go with it but I decided on the original. I don't think a lot is going to happen in this story cause I don't have a lot of time so on with it.  
  
**********  
  
Chandler leaped off of the house with full speed and fell down the side of the 4-story house in perfect form before falling onto a giant inflated cushion. After untangling himself from it, he walked to the edge and got off. "How was that?!" He yelled to the man that had been chasing him and was now climbing down the ladder. "Well the jump was good, but the capsules didn't explode." He said as he walked over to Chandler. "Something must still be wrong with them. Go tell Stan to reset everything and we'll try it again but first, I'm calling a 20-minute break. We've been going 3 hours non stop and I'm exhausted." Chandler said walking towards the front door. The other man disappeared to the back of the house and the five friends took this as an opportunity to go to Chandler. "HEY CHANDLER!" Joey yelled running over to him. Chandler looked in their direction and immediately got a very shocked expression on his face. He turned to walk towards Joey and gave him a big hug. "What are you guys doing here? This is great, I haven't seen you guys in what 8, 9 years?" Chandler said happily. "Well I sent a wedding invitation to everybody and nobody responded so I decided to round you all up and see what you guys were up to in life, took us quite a while to find you!" Monica said after Chandler got done giving everybody hugs. "You're getting married? That's great! We should go out and celebrate tonight, and catch up of course." Chandler said. All of a sudden, four pops were heard and four dark red blood marks appeared on Chandler's light tan long sleeve shirt. "Damn it" He said to himself. "Stan! The timer is off," he checks his watch, "four minutes!" He yelled to the back of the house. "Got it!" Stan replied. The friends just all stared at him. "Oh! I'm a stunt man, Effects specialist, and stuff like that. The other guy you saw chasing me was Lewis, and the guy that you have not seen is Stan. We've all been friends for like seven years. Met them at one of the classes. They're great; you guys will love them. You wanna go inside and get something to drink?" "Sure!" Phoebe said, extremely excited to see the inside of Chandler's "mansion". They all walked up to the front of the house and entered. Chandler took off his shirt and threw it in a bin with a bunch of other dark red stained shirts. The entryway had elevated ceilings and had dark rock like walls. It also had a dark black granite floor. Chandler walked straight ahead and the friends followed. As you walked on, it led to, on the left, a sitting/family room with two leather couches facing each other with a short coffee table in the middle. About 10 feet from the couches on a wall was a big flat screen TV, mounted up on wall that also had rocks on it, but it was extended about a foot from the normal wall and had rounder, smaller rocks. The walls were a dark brownish blackish color and to the right of the TV, there were full size windows, running the length of the wall. To the left of that room was a large dining room, also with high ceilings. It had a very dark brown wood look for the walls and a table in the center of the room. Around the top perimeter of the room was a walkway with doors leading off to other rooms but it had a railing going around the edge so you could look out at the lower rooms. To the left, as you were coming from the door, was a large kitchen with a giant double sized silver fridge. All of the large appliances were silver and the counter tops were black granite. Also next to the dining room was a fairly large, open staircase, leading up to the open walkway. The whole house seemed to have a dark color to it. As you continued on past the kitchen and family room there were a large set of double glass doors, leading to the gigantic backyard with a pool off to the left and various "stunt" equipment off the right where another man stood behind a computer that was set up on a cart.  
  
Chandler walked over to the fridge and grabbed six bottles of water. He passed them out to the friends and asked "So what do you think? A lot better than the apartment huh?" "Yeah! How did you afford this place? It's bigger than mine!" Joey yelled. "Well I do the stunts and special effects for a lot of movies and I also have gotten some pretty hefty acting jobs." Chandler replied. "So what has been up with you guys? I haven't seen you in so long! I missed all of you so much!" "Well me and Rachel are married and we live in Seattle with Emma." Ross said. "Me and Joey live together in New Jersey, but we're not married or anything." Phoebe said. "I'm live with my fiance Kevin in Boston." Monica said after everybody else. "What about you? Where have you been all these years Chandler?" "Well as you know, I live here in Los Angeles, I have a great job, and an out of this world girlfriend, Jennifer, who you have yet to meet. I garuntee you guys will love her, she is awesome!" Chandler said enthusiastically. "Wow, sounds like you've done pretty well for yourself." Phoebe said, impressed. "! WE'RE UP AND RUNNING AND READY FOR ANOTHER GO!" Stan yelled from the backyard. "Well I got to get back to work, you guys can stay in here and hang out, feel free to use anything you want, eat my food, I don't care! Make yourself at home. Or you could come watch if you want." Chandler said on his way out the back door.  
  
T B C  
  
Like I said, not very exciting. I'm gonna try and ease it into the more exciting crap but yeah. I'm open to any and all suggestions! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
